Kingdom Hearts The Next Generation
by OverLord-Kursed
Summary: My first fanfic. main char. are 2 1 of my own creation Kursed, and my friends char. Suki. KursedxSuki very slight KursedxAerith. read-reveiw please.


64 years ago

O.K. people this is my first ever fan fiction ever so please be nice and rate and review. And I except flames. The timeline for the story is 64 years have passed on Destiny Islands since the end of KH2 but only 64 days for the rest of the universe. The timeline will be explained in later chapters. Enjoy!

_64 years ago _

_Two young men were leaning against a large paopu tree looking towards the sunset when they heard a voice yell their names, "Sora, Riku!" _

_They turned and saw their best friend, Kairi, running towards them over the bridge that connected the small islet to the larger island._

_Kairi ran over to them and bent over a little panting._

"_What is it Kairi?" asked Sora._

_Standing up straight she held something towards them," Look," she said._

_The object she was holding was a small bottle._

_Inside the bottle was a small piece of parchment rolled up with the King's seal on it._

_Quickly Sora took the bottle, opened it, and began to read aloud._

_Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi,_

_I never got the chance to before but I'd like to thank you all for your assistance in saving the worlds. Unfortunately now that the world are back to the way they're supposed to be the pathways between the worlds have closed. Even the back ways that you used last time are shut. Sorry but it looks like you won't be able to leave the islands again._

_Signed,_

_King Mickey Mouse_

_After a moment of silence Riku spoke up," Well I guess this means no more adventures saving the universes."_

_The other two nod._

"_Well it was fun while it lasted, right?" Sora said quietly._

"_Yeah, but don't worry about it I'm sure we'll be back in the thick of it in no time so cheer up you two," said Riku._

64 years later

"And that's how me and Riku defeated Xemnas and saved the Worlds once again," said an old man.

"Grandpa Sora were you and Grandma Kairi going out back then?" asked a curious young girl.

"No Suki, your Grandfather and I got together some time after that," said an elderly woman, known as the seventh Princess of Heart, Kairi, still wearing a pink dress slightly longer than the one she wore all those years ago.

Next to her sat the Legendary Keyblade Master, Sora wearing a simple brown robe.

The long years had been kind to them and they had aged gracefully through the years.

In front of them sat their Granddaughter, Suki.

Strangely she didn't really inherit anything from her parents who died in a boating accident four years ago leaving Suki to live with her grandparents.

She was about 5'5" and weighed about 100lbs-120lbs.

She had solid black hair that was long and straight in the back, like Kairi's, but short and spiky in the front, like Sora's.

Her eyes were a clear and beautiful sky blue.

Her clothing was a simple short dress that was also black as her hair (think Kairi's dress from KH2 but black).

"Hey Grandma are the cookies ready yet?" asks Suki

"Maybe lets go see if they," she is suddenly interrupted by a tremor running through the ground.

Immediately Sora and Kairi jump out of their chairs and run for the door.

Out the window Suki can see dark storm clouds rising up over the island that has the Keyhole to the islands.

"What's going on?" Suki asks.

"Suki stay here and don't leave the house till we come back," Sora yells on his way out the door.

Looking out the window Suki can see them and Great-Uncle Riku running for the docks.

Worried about her grandparents Suki ran to Sora's weapon collection and grabbed a sword off the rack.

She ran to the dock, jumped in her boat, and began to row to the island.

Once she reached the island several shadow Heartless sprouted from the ground and jumped at her, trying to stab her with their sharp claws.

Ducking out of the way Suki swung her sword at them, but the sword did nothing but knock them back.

Dodging past them Suki made her way around the island searching for her grandparents.

Once she got to the other side of the island she saw her grandparents battling against three Darkside Heartless, and they were losing.

Terrified of losing her Grandparents Suki rushed forward with the sword extended intending to cut off the creature's hand.

She might have succeeded if had actually gotten close enough but she didn't.

As she was approaching the Darkside another one swung it's hand at her tossing her a good ten feet.

As darkness covered her vision she saw the island breaking apart.

Then the darkness claimed her mind, slipping her into unconsciousness.

Well? What ya think? Please Rate and Review.


End file.
